<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Remains of Logstedshire by dedicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192934">What Remains of Logstedshire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicious/pseuds/dedicious'>dedicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Logstedshire, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), how do i tag stuff lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicious/pseuds/dedicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logstedshire lay abandoned, now an eerie place where you can't help but feel a slight dread creep in.</p><p>Note: This fanfic has absolutely zero plot. It is purely descriptive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Remains of Logstedshire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A description of the now-abandoned Logstedshire.</p><p>inspired by a tiktok i saw</p><p>-+-<br/>TW// Mention of suicide. Nothing descriptive, it's really brief and only once.<br/>-+-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logstedshire. The place where Tommy had lived during his exile that now lay abandoned, destroyed.</p><p>What was it?</p><p>It was never good to begin with. It came about because of pain, it reminded Tommy of pain as he lived in it, and even the remains of it seemed slightly <em>off</em>. Wrong.</p><p>There was no breeze in the air. The leaves on trees, a bright green, didn't sway or move at all. That alone was enough to make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. It was just so silent, so empty and <em>lifeless. </em>The only evidence that someone had ever lived there was a few landmarks, none of them bringing about positive thoughts.</p><p>The beach. Waves crashed against the shore, gently lapping against soft sand. There were chairs and tables laid out on one stretch of the beach, as if someone had been expecting visitors. Guests for a party. Except the guests never came, and the party never felt like any sort of celebration.</p><p>A Christmas tree, a gift to Tommy from Puffy. Colorful ornaments decorated the tree, and lights illuminated it, making it a great sight to gaze upon. Except Christmas had ended long ago.</p><p>A word made of bedrock that spelled "Drista", a landmark unbreakable and permanent. A landmark that came about during the day where Tommy had briefly been able to visit L'manburg before being brought back to his lonely island.</p><p>A rectangle of cobblestone with numerous signs on it. The signs had various app names written upon them. There were Snapchat streaks that became forgotten with time.</p><p>Wooden rectangles with photos on them. One of the photos was of L'manburg, during the revolution when it was a fresh nation. Everyone was lined up, in uniform, smiling at the camera despite the war they were fighting. All their faces had been scratched out except for Tubbo's.</p><p>A cross with a sign upon it, dedicated to the now-deceased Mexican Dream, who had brought a short-lived joy to Tommy.</p><p>There were a few pits scattered about where Dream had made Tommy drop his armor before it was blown up.</p><p>A broken Nether portal.</p><p>If you searched a little farther out, you'd find a tiny shack just before the ocean. A chest lay there, with an incomplete book titled <em>How to Sex 3</em>. The book would never be finished.</p><p>Those wasn't even the eeriest bits of the abandoned area.</p><p>Two craters. One small, and one larger.</p><p>The smaller crater used to be a tent. The tent where Tommy lived and spent sleepless nights crying and pondering.</p><p>The larger crater used to be a camp. It used to have a log with an apple framed on top of it and a bell attached to it. The bell was often rung with joy and excitement for primes. It used to have a red cow named Mushroom Henry, who'd supply Tommy with mushroom stew for consumption. It used to have a cabin, built by the ghost of Wilbur Soot. Beneath that cabin, Tommy had been planning to rebel against Dream. He was found out, however. That's why the camp was blown up in the first place.</p><p>So many things that Logstedshire used to be.</p><p>That wasn't even the worst landmark.</p><p>A pillar made of dirt and wood on top of a hill, reaching up into the yawning, neverending sky. The pillar where Tommy nearly took his own life before realization dawned on him.</p><p>Logstedshire. Where Tommy had suffered through the worst days of his life. Where Dream manipulated Tommy and nearly had him in his control.</p><p>Logstedshire, an abandoned camp that was now only visited whenever it needed to be. Where you couldn't help but feel a slight dread creep in. A place that still scared Tommy, a taunting reminder that he would never be truly free, never be truly healed from his pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed this little short fic.<br/>apologies if the writing is a little wonky in certain areas. this was made purely on inspiration and didn't take me that long to write.</p><p>depending on how popular this gets or how many people want it, i may also write a few of the members visiting the abandoned site of logstedshire. only if people want more tho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>